


Just A Friend, Nothing More

by z0mb3xor



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Monika Isn't Evil, Multi, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb3xor/pseuds/z0mb3xor
Summary: A week has passed since the festival with no new arrivals. While disappointed, the club isn't exactly surprised either. Natsuki is fine with the outcome, she likes the friends she has. Sayori the bubbly, lovable idiot. Yuri the quiet, reserved bookworm. Monika, their leader and Natsuki's best friend. Then there's Haruto... a boy that Natsuki can't quite get a pin on how she feels about him. Maybe there's more to it then she's letting on...





	1. Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less an introductory chapter, just to see if people may or may not be interested. I for one am interested in writing more and kind of want to, but we'll see how things go. I'm not the best writer in the world so please, correct me or give advice if you think I need it ^_^
> 
> P.S If it wasn't obvious, Haruto is the name of the main character

“Haruto! Are you listening to me?” Natsuki griped, brows furrowing in frustration at the boys lack of concentration. Haruto had indeed been lost in thought and his focus was elsewhere, mostly on what the hell he was still doing in the literature club. He was hoping to get at least another boy into the club during the festival but alas, not a single person had been interested in joining. Even though it was mostly an all-girls club. That fact had baffled him slightly, what boy wouldn’t want to join a boring club full of attractive girls? Maybe it was just him.

“Oh uhm, sorry Natsuki, I was just… my mind wandered off for a moment there.” Haruto chuckled, averting his gaze from the girl in front of him. Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms, as she did when she was annoyed. It was one of the things that Haruto found cute about Natsuki. Then again, almost everything she did could be described as cute.

“What could you be thinking about that could be more important?” She asked him, trying to keep her voice down so as not to disturb the other club members. Even though they were in the back of the room, Yuri was a few desks down from them reading her book. Sayori was just in front of her practicing her poem writing while Monika was seated up front, working on some paperwork. What it was for Haruto had no clue.

“Hey, focus for two seconds idiot.” Natsuki snapped her fingers to grab his attention once more.

“Right, sorry. I was just thinking what I’m still doing here I guess.” Haruto admitted to his friend. He looked back up at her quickly, holding his hands up defensively. “N-Not that there’s anything wrong here, the clubs great and all it’s just… literature isn’t really something I’m into that much. Honestly I’m quite surprised Monika hasn’t kicked me out yet.” 

Natsuki lost her sour look, uncrossing her arms and placing them on the desk in front of her. While she wouldn’t admit it, she was also quite surprised the boy had stuck around as long as he had. She had been certain he would up and leave after the festival failed to attract any new members. Yet here he was, still sticking around nearly a whole week after.

“Well why stay then if you’re unhappy? Nobody’s forcing you to stay.” Natsuki inwardly cringed at how rude she sounded just then. She didn’t really mean it, she wanted him to stay. But of course she couldn’t let Haruto know that. He might get the wrong idea or something. Wouldn’t want that.

“Well I can’t leave you without a friend to read manga with.” Haruto smirked, knowing it would get a reaction out of her. Sure enough Natsuki’s face turned a shade of red as she stammered to find words.

“I-I… Yuri is starting to read manga, if you left I’d still have her!” The girl protested, turning away from him and checking if Yuri had overheard. If she had then she didn’t give any visual indication. She turned back to Haruto who shook his head and smiled.

“Well that’s fine then, guess there’s nothing binding me here.” He leant back in his seat, hands behind his head. Natsuki stared at him wide-eyed, her fingers digging into the desk.

“Y-You wouldn’t just leave me here would you?” Natsuki felt a moment of panic course through her. She felt stupid, why push him away and expect him to stay? Maybe she should apologise, or admit for once she was being rude. While her thoughts were running a million miles a minute, Haruto brought them to a halt with his next response.

“Nah, I’m not that mean, I wouldn’t just leave you like that. Besides, I’d never hear the end of it from Sayori.” The bundle of joy and happiness herself perked up from hearing her name. Twisting her head around to look over her shoulder she called out to the duo.

“It wasn’t me!” She proclaimed, completely unaware she wasn’t being accused of anything. Haruto couldn’t help but laugh from her reaction. She was always a little foolish and Haruto loved that part of her. Never failed to make him smile.

“I wasn’t blaming you for anything.” Haruto called back, Sayori’s face relaxing again.

“Good, because it was actually Yuri’s fault.” Sayori stated matter-of-factly. Yuri in turn looked up from her book at last, her face a mixture of horror and confusion.

“Me? What did I do?” She asked in a panic, tugging on her sleeves. A nervous tic of hers.

“Everybody calm down please, what’s going on?” Monika finally looked up from her own work, turning in her seat to face the four other club members.

“Haruto started it!” Sayori pointed to the boy accusingly. Haruto gasped and held a hand over his chest in a mock hurt expression.

“I’m wounded you would imply such a thing.” He exaggerated his words for extra sarcasm, not that Sayori picked up on that at all.

“Wait, no I didn’t mean it!” Sayori apologised, getting ready to get out of her seat. Haruto held up his hand to stop her however.

“It’s fine Sayori. I was kidding.” Haruto clarified for her. Natsuki finally intervened, clearing her throat to grab the attention of the room. Everybody could tell she was clearly annoyed that her conversation with Haruto had been interrupted.

“Look it was just a misunderstanding ok? Can we get back to what we were doing?” Natsuki pleaded, hoping the others would just leave them to talk. However it would appear Monika wasn’t going to let that happen just yet.

“And what is it that you were discussing before all eyes were on you?” She asked, leaning forward and resting her chin upon her hands. Natsuki became flustered, looking away from Monika.

“N-None of your business!” Natsuki retorted. Monika giggled and relented, turning back to the work she had on her desk. Sayori and Yuri returned to their own tasks as well.

“If you insist, but please, try not stir any more trouble.” Monika requested without looking up from her papers. Natsuki took a moment to calm herself down, turning so she was facing Haruto again. Sure enough his mind looked like it was starting to wander. She snapped her fingers in front of his face to grab his attention for the second time.

“Hm yes? Still here.” Haruto focused back onto the pink haired girl beside him. She muttered to herself about what an airhead he could be before continuing.

“You’re not actually planning on leaving, are you?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Now it was Haruto’s turn to avert his gaze.

“Well… no but… I just feel out of place you know? You’re all so invested into this club for your own reasons. Me? I stuck around because it was full of cute girls.” Haruto shamefully admitted. Thankfully for Natsuki his gaze was still averted or he would have seen her go yet another shade of red. So her suspicions from the start had been mostly correct, he wasn’t here for literary reasons. But again, neither was she really, so she couldn’t really say much there. As the silence began to drag on Natsuki spoke up at last.

“Well… you’re not entirely alone there.” Natsuki agreed. Haruto looked up at her, slightly surprised at her response.

“You came here because of cute girls?” Haruto asked in an amused tone. This earned him a punch in the arm from the girl before him. “Ow, ok yeah I probably deserved that.” For somebody so small she had some surprising strength to her.

“No idiot, I was saying I didn’t come here because I love literature. I came here because… it’s an escape.” She didn’t really feel like telling him the full story, so she left it at that. Nobody wants to hear about her sob story anyway.

“An escape? From what exactly?” Haruto questioned, curious to the answer. Natsuki let out a heavy sigh, crossing her arms and giving a shrug.

“Doesn’t matter. Point being, we’re both here for other reasons. Those three-“ Natsuki nodded in the direction of their fellow club members. “-they are here for literature. Us? Not so much.” 

“If I bail, you wanna come with?” Haruto joked. Natsuki glared at him in turn, clearly not humoured.

“Of course not, I’d have to find someplace else to go for a few hours.” She hissed. Haruto frowned and sat forward a bit.

“Need an escape that badly huh?” Natsuki didn’t respond to his question with words, her body language told him all he needed to know. “Look hey, Natsuki. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I’m not going to abandon you guys, you four turned out to be pretty cool. Yuri’s so smart, Monika is determined and hard-working, and I could never leave Sayori behind.” Haruto held up a finger for each girl he mentioned.

“And me?” Natsuki mumbled, looking back up to meet his eyes for a moment before looking back to the ground.

“You’re the sane one, the only one I can actually hold a conversation with.” Haruto chuckled, Natsuki smiling slightly in turn.

“Yuri’s smart, talk to her.” Natsuki said with a hint of humour. Haruto waved her off.  
“She’s too smart for me.” After a moment Haruto gave her a playful punch in return. “Nah, you’re pretty cool too. I mean we both like manga, and you make some mean cupcakes.” Natsuki couldn’t help but smile.

“I am pretty good at baking.” Natsuki agreed, finally looking back up at her friend. Haruto gave her a toothy grin when she did, which only made Natsuki’s heart flutter. Oh how she wish it would just settle for two seconds so she could hold a conversation. Really it wasn’t like there was a reason for her heart to go crazy. Haruto was just her friend, nothing more… right?


	2. Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to get this outta the way first. I did really want to get another chapter out before the new year started, but I couldn't quite get the chapter right. See I did write a chapter before 2018 started, but it didn't fit in well. In fact I had two and a half chapters written out but none of them fit. I'll use them later at some point probably with some tweaking at least.
> 
> Secondly I also wanna point out I'm terrible at these kinds of stories. Slice-of-life romance fun time stories, yeah not me. I'm better with action/drama or stories where people die every few chapters. Not these kinds. I also always suck at pacing. Anyway that's just my excuse for my terrible writing. Enjoy

Natsuki’s thoughts were still clouded by the events of yesterday as she sat in class. The discussion with Haruto about leaving had really left a pit in her stomach. Why did she even care so much if her left? He was just a friend, nothing more. Friends leave all the time. Yet there was something about him that made her want him to stay. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it… Manga! That must be it! She didn’t want him to leave because then she wouldn’t be able to discuss manga with somebody who actually cares about it. Sure Yuri was getting into it but she could never love it like Natsuki did, not like Haruto. Satisfied with her answer her stomach started to feel at ease. Aside from the incredible hunger she felt that is.

“Natsuki, you ok?” One of her friends whispered to her. Natsuki quickly shook her thoughts away and glanced over to the girl in question. She could never quite remember her name very well. It was Tam something. Normally she didn’t struggle to remember a friends name but she couldn’t exactly call this girl her friend. Friend was just easier to say then somebody you hang out with just to you don’t look like a loner when lunch time rolls around. There was a word for that right?

“Uhm, yeah I’m fine, just tired.” Natsuki assured Tam. In truth she was a little tired, her father was up late last night watching a string of movies. But she was used to it by now. Being tired was always her excuse because more often than not it was true.

“You sure, you don’t normally get this spaced out?” Tam asked with concern. Natsuki sighed heavily and gestured to the board in front of them.

“You understand any of this crap? You can’t tell me you can look at that work and not space out a little.” Natsuki growled. Natsuki actually had no idea what they were being taught seeing as she wasn’t paying any attention. Tam seemed to fall for her lie however.

“I guess, it is extra tricky today.” Tam muttered a little too loudly.

“Enough talking!” The teacher called from the front of the room. Tam and Natsuki snapped to attention, nodding quickly and shutting their mouths. It remained like that until the end of the class, the bell finally releasing the girls for lunch.

“So I was thinking…” Tam started, Natsuki drifting off so she wouldn’t have to listen to her incessant ramblings. Don’t get her wrong, Tam was a nice girl at times but she never knew how to shut up, nor did she ever hang out with the right kind of people. And wherever Tam hung out, Natsuki had to follow.

“Natsuki!” A voice rung out across the halls. This caught the girls attention, whipping her head around to find the source. “Over here!” They called again, a hand poking above the wave of students.

“Monika? What does Monika want with you of all people?” Tam asked a little sceptically. Natsuki felt a little offended that Tam implied she wasn’t worthy enough to be seen speaking with Monika. Or maybe she was blowing that out of proportion. She couldn’t blame her for thinking like that, even a few bystanders gave a semi-surprised look as Monika reached the smaller girl.

“Caught you this time. I need your help with something club related, can I steal you for a bit?” Monika asked sweetly, smile ever present on her face. Ah, that explained it. Natsuki knew exactly what Monika meant when she needed her help.

“Sure, ok I can do that. Catcha later Tam.” Natsuki didn’t even give her a sideways glance, she just wanted to get out of the crowded hallway. Monika lead the way, stopping quickly at her locker and grabbing a small shoulder bag before continuing on her way. When the students that speckled the hallways finally left, Monika came to a halt, fishing around inside the small bag she had.

“Here, you’ll want this.” Monika offered, holding out a bento for Natsuki to take. She did so eagerly, eyeing the rice, fish and vegetables hungrily. Her mouth was practically watering as her stomach growled, begging to be filled. 

“Thanks Monika, you’re the best.” Natsuki beamed. She didn’t even try covering it up with her usual snarky attitude, she meant it this time and wanted Monika to know that.

“Really it was no trouble. I have to look after my little sister after all.” Monika said in a sing song tone. Natsuki’s face turned a shade of red as she huffed angrily.

“Don’t call me that! It’s embarrassing.” While Natsuki didn’t like to admit it she didn’t mind Monika referring to her as her sister. She never had siblings but Monika was like the big sister Natsuki never had. She always looked out for her, bringing her meals whenever she was particularly hungry and sending her uplifting messages anytime she was down. 

“But it’s super cute when you get all flustered.” Monika giggled, opening the door the clubroom. Natsuki stepped in after her, her eyes landing on the teacher inside. He went to speak but when he saw Natsuki he just gave Monika a quick nod before heading out the door.

“What was that about?” Natsuki pondered as she took a seat next to Monika.

“We have a little agreement, that’s all.” Monika smiled, pulling out her own meal and setting her bag down. It was just noodles with vegetables, no meat. Natsuki never understood how Monika could live without eating meat, meat was so good. 

“Right, so why did you bring me here, usually you just hand me my lunch before school. Wasn’t that what we agreed upon?” Natsuki poked at her food, trying to figure out what to eat first. It all looked so appetising…

“I was late to school this morning and I thought you might be a little embarrassed if I brought you lunch in front of Tamae.” Monika explained, taking a forkful of her own meal. 

“Oh, that’s her full name. I always forget.” Natsuki admitted, beginning her lunch at last. “So that’s it then? You just happened to arrive late to school?” Monika looked away at Natsuki’s question, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“Not quite…” Monika started probing her meal, her appetite lost suddenly. Natsuki gave her a concerned look, wondering what could be putting her at such unease.

“Monika, what aren’t you telling me?” Natsuki asked the club president. Monika let out a long sigh and nodded her head.

“Right… ok so I know you don’t like people listening in on your conversations but… I kind of overheard you and Haruto the other day.” She began, a sad smile making its way onto her lips. “About leaving.”

“Wait Monika you don’t understand-“ Natsuki began but Monika cut her off.

“It’s fine if you two don’t want to stay around, I can’t force you to. Literature can be quite boring.” Monika laughed, but her laugh was weak, like she was forcing it. Natsuki could feel her heart breaking right then and there.

“Monika please, listen to me, how much of it did you hear?” Natsuki begged. Monika turned away and shrugged.

“Not much, just that you guys were thinking of leaving.” She admitted, her shoulders dropping as she finished her sentence. It was Natsuki’s turn to sigh heavily, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

“No offence, but you’re an idiot…” Natsuki began. This caught Monika by surprise as she turned around to face her friend, eyes wide. Natsuki held up her hand as if telling her to let her finish.

“Please never talk about a situation you don’t have the full story for. Yes Haruto spoke about wanting to leave, but that was only because he didn’t know why he was still around if he didn’t enjoy literature. He kind of joked about me leaving with him but neither of us are going anywhere.” Natsuki finished, not once stopping to take a breath. Monika remained silent for a bit so Natsuki continued.

“Sorry I called you an idiot but-“ She didn’t get to finish this time. Monika’s arms were around her neck in a hug. Natsuki grumbled about hating it but really she didn’t mind.

“No I’m sorry, that was stupid of me. I didn’t hear it all I just jumped to conclusions cos I was worried. Oh gosh I did what Yuri does.” Monika couldn’t help but laugh slightly, pulling back from the embrace. She looked a lot better now. “So you’re both staying?”

“Yes, geez I said that. Why would I ever want to leave? You of all people should know that.” Natsuki huffed, returning to her meal at last. Monika did so as well with a small smile.

“Yeah you’re right. And Haruto, did you convince him to stay?” Monika asked curiously. Natsuki felt a smirk creep onto her lips as she responded.

“I guilt tripped him.” She lied, earning a scowl from Monika.

“You did not.” It would appear Natsuki’s lies couldn’t get past Monika.

“Yeah yeah, he kind of just figured it would be rude to just leave us all behind.” Natsuki told her the truth this time. Or at least what she thought was the truth. For all she knew Haruto was only sticking around for a certain somebody, probably Yuri. That thought just made her heart sink. She didn’t understand why though, there wasn’t any reason for that. Then again, Yuri was infinitely better then Natsuki so it only made sense.

“Is something troubling you Natsuki?” Monika asked with worry layered in her tone. Natsuki almost panicked, racking her brain for a quick excuse.

“I’m fine, dad just kept me awake really late with his movies last night.” Natsuki inwardly cringed when she realised Monika would see past the lie.

“I asked why you were troubled, not tired.” Monika stated matter-of-factly. Natsuki groaned and buried her face in her hands. Nothing could get past Monika.

“I’m confused ok, I don’t know what’s troubling me.” She relented at last. That part at least was true. Monika rubbed her chin in thought, looking down to her smaller friend.

“Could it be a trouble of the heart?” Monika grinned from ear to ear, hoping that she was indeed correct. Judging from the fact Natsuki responded by flipping her off she had to assume she was right. “Oh my god, my little Natsuki has a crush!” Monika practically squealed in delight.

“Shut up, it’s not a crush.” Natsuki growled, trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

“Who is he? Do I know him?” Monika probed her for answers, leaning in uncomfortably close. Natsuki pushed her away again, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Who said they had to be a boy?” She blurted out without thinking. Monika clapped a hand over her mouth and gasped.

“You have a girl crush?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“I didn’t say that! Ugh, why does it matter it’s not a crush.” Natsuki fumed, burying her head in her arms.

“Aww come on Natsuki, don’t be like that.” Monika cooed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and resting her head against Natsuki’s own. “I’ll still love you no matter who you crush on.”

“It’s not a crush.” Natsuki hissed, more so trying to convince herself then Monika. Monika wasn’t buying it, not for a second.

“Don’t think I don’t know what a crush is. I see Sayori just like this anytime I mention Haruto to her. She’s so hopelessly in love with that boy.” Monika giggled. It was around that moment Natsuki could feel her heart ache. She couldn't quite explain it, but hearing those words didn't exactly sit well with Natsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, a couple notes about Monika real quick. Firstly I just adore the idea of her acting like a bigger sister to Natsuki and hopes it's not TOO out of character for her. Really I was never good at keeping people in character if they aren't an OC. Another thing is I will confirm this now, Monika knows exactly what Natsuki's home life is like, in fact I have something written up about it that takes place before Haruto arrives. I'll probably put that up another time.


	3. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, I actually updated for once. I want to make some reasonable excuse as to why I'm slow, but I have none. I'm partly lazy, partly no clue what the hell I'm actually doing with this story. Can you tell how bad I am at writing yet?

At long last, Natsuki was finally free. Class had ended, she could get the hell out of there and join her friends in the safety of the clubroom. Nobody judged her there, except maybe Yuri on occasion, but that was far more tolerable then the usual crap she had to deal with. Regardless, it was nice to just sit down and read her manga for a while too. Natsuki really couldn’t argue with that. If she remembered correctly she was also almost finished with her current series, so Haruto was going to introduce her to something he thought she might be interested in.

The idea of heading to the clubroom just appealed to Natsuki the more she thought about it. She couldn’t explain exactly why. There was just something about it today that made it much more desirable. On the way to the clubroom she stopped by a water fountain, grabbing a quick drink while she was there. As she wiped her mouth with her sleeve she noticed a trio of girls had stopped to stare at her. She couldn’t understand why though, she wasn’t interesting in any way. After a few more moments of staring, Natsuki finally spoke up.

“What? Why are you staring?” She avoided sounding too rude just yet. There might be something genuinely wrong she’d want to know about. This wasn’t quite the case however.

“I was just wondering manage.” One of the girls scoffed. How she managed what?

“What do you mean exactly?” Natsuki crossed her arms, giving the girl a glare. The other girl didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by Natsuki’s posture, much to her disappointment. 

“To get through each day looking so… boyish.” The girl sounded far from friendly, a smirk snaking its way onto her face. Natsuki let out a low growl and clenched her fists.

“What makes you say that huh?” She demanded, baring her teeth. The trio of girls giggled, deflating Natsuki’s confidence in herself. Why weren’t they afraid of her? Was she not tough enough?

“It’s how you act, you’re always so mean and act tough. The short hair certainly doesn’t help your appearance.” The girl flicked her own hair as if to prove a point. She didn’t give Natsuki a chance to argue as she pressed on. “You don’t have any manners either, very un-ladylike of you. And manga? You act like a boy and a child. It’s almost like you want to be bullied.” The group of girls all burst in laughter at the comment, even giving small hi-fives to each other. 

Natsuki could feel her whole façade crumbling at that moment. She didn’t feel so confident or tough anymore, her fists unclenched as she bit her lip, holding back a sob. She’d never really been bullied at school, she always scared people off before they could get a word in. But these three? They didn’t seem to be intimidated at all. They just kept laughing and making jokes regardless. It was in that instant that Natsuki spoke without really thinking.

“At least I don’t dress like a slut.” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. The mortified looks on the girls faces only confirmed she had indeed said what she said. The lead one took two steps forward and raised a fist.

“What the heck did you just say to me?” She demanded, practically spitting in Natsuki’s face. While Natsuki wanted to shrink back and hide, she wouldn’t be able to live it down if she did. So instead, she did something she really shouldn’t had done.

“You heard me, slut.” Natsuki regretted it the moment she said it.

* * *

Haruto was disturbed from his conversation with Sayori by the sound of the club door slamming open with force. He turned to find Natsuki at the door, panting with hands on her knees. She looked back behind her suddenly and shut the door, turning to the other club members. It was just Haruto and Sayori at the moment, they had a class near the clubroom that afternoon so they had arrived early. Natsuki finally caught her breath and sat down with her back against the door.

“Natsuki what happened are you ok?” Sayori asked, rushing over to her friend and kneeling beside her. Natsuki waved her away but otherwise made no effort to be rid of her.

“I’m fine… really…” Natsuki scowled. Haruto soon followed Sayori’s lead, kneeling down to Natsuki’s eye level. In fact looking at her eyes, they were quite red. Had she been crying?

“Are you sure, you don’t look it?” Haruto was given a glare from Natsuki in response.

“Isn’t that a little rude to tell a girl she doesn’t look ok?” Natsuki shot back, gritting her teeth. She didn’t mean to sound so angry, it just came out.

“Ok, sorry, that was my bad.” Haruto admitted. Though he was still concerned. Now that he noticed, it looked like Natsuki had a bruise on her forehead, and another on her neck. Not just that, but her hair was a mess too. “I’m just worried, did you get hurt?”

“I’m fine damn it!” Natsuki snapped, pushing both her friends away. When she did however a whine escaped her lips, clutching her left wrist in her other hand. These actions were far from convincing the two from leaving their friend alone.

“Natsuki!” Sayori cried, scuttling back over and trying to look to her wrist. “What’s wrong? Please tell me, you’re hurt and I’m worried.” Sayori repeated what Haruto had said but this time Natsuki didn’t argue. She sighed and dipped her head, looking to the floor in shame.

“I got into a fight.” She mumbled, bringing her hand closer to her chest. Sayori placed her hand on Natsuki’s shoulder, sitting down beside her. Haruto decided it would be better to let the girls talk, he’d probably just say something dumb and get yelled at again. So instead he stood up and leant against the wall a few feet away.

“How did it happen?” Sayori’s voice was soft and gentle, more so then usual. Natsuki took a moment to collect her thoughts before she continued.

“They were saying how I act too boyish.” She snarled at the memory, clenching her fist.

“But why? Why would they say that?” Sayori asked. Natsuki grit her teeth and pressed on.

“Because my hair is short a-and I act tough all the time and I have no manners and-“ Sayori cut her off.

“Slow down Natsuki.” Natsuki nodded, biting her lip and holding back her tears. “So you hit them?” Sayori asked. Natsuki didn’t respond at first so Sayori repeated her question. Again, no response. “Natsuki please, I need to know what happened.” Sayori begged, shuffling closer and wrapping her arm around Natsuki’s shoulder. Finally she crumbled.

“I told her at least I don’t dress like a slut.” Natsuki explained before she broke down into tears. Sayori gasped, unable to find her words. Never before had she heard something so profane come from her friends mouth. It was quite shocking to say the least. It was now that Haruto finally spoke up.

“Who hit first?” He asked. Natsuki looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“She did.” She managed to choke out between sobs. Haruto nodded, crossing his arms.

“Then she’s an idiot. She’s going to get a worse punishment then you. Tell me though… did you kick her ass?” Haruto had a smirk on his face, hoping that Natsuki did indeed hit back. He wanted to hear how she taught that other girl a lesson about bullying Natsuki. Instead what he got was a wail.

“No!” Natsuki buried her head in her arms and continued to cry. “S-She called me weak! Said I was t-too cowardly!” This wasn’t the reaction Haruto was expecting. He cursed himself and stood up at last.

“When did this happen? Just before?” He asked. Natsuki nodded in response. “Right, where was this?” Natsuki stopped her crying for a moment to explain.

“Over by the water fountain.” That was all Haruto needed to know.

“Step aside.” Haruto asked, both Sayori and Natsuki moving out of the way of the door. 

“Haru, what are you doing?” Sayori asked with concern. Haruto didn’t answer, he opened the door and marched off down the hallway. When he arrived at the water fountain he found a trio of girls all giggling amongst themselves. Haruto just clenched his fists and called out.

“Oi! Did you hit Natsuki?” He demanded. The girls jumped, but relaxed when they saw it was just him.

“Yeah, so what?” One of them sneered. Haruto marched forward, wound up his fist, and in one solid movement, punched her square in the nose. He didn’t put much strength behind it, he didn’t want to break her nose, but he did want to make it hurt.

“There, now we’re even.” Haruto grunted. The other two girls just watched on in shock as their friend stumbled backwards. She recovered and shot him a glare. As quick as she could, she punched him back, hitting his right eye. He didn’t even flinch. Not because it didn’t hurt, it bloody well did, but he had to look like it didn’t. The other girl took a step back and grunted. Haruto just turned and walked away.

“You’re in so much trouble when the school hears this, a guy like you punching girls in the face.” She spat, holding her nose. Haruto stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, giving her the meanest glare he could muster.

“You won’t be saying a word, and you know it.” He threatened. The girl’s shell broke, her face changing from anger to fear.

“Yeah, whatever!” She yelled back as Haruto marched off. When he was out of sight he finally let out a yelp of pain he’d been holding back. Holy hell that girl could punch, and she got a few hits in on Natsuki. Shaking it off, he returned to the clubroom to find the rest of the members clustered around Natsuki as she tried to shoo them off. Monika was the first to turn, noticing his now bruised eye.

“Haruto! What on earth did you do?” Monika demanded, rushing to his side and inspecting his eye. He brushed her aside and chuckled.

“I’m fine… really, it’s nothing. Just… got even.” He explained. Monika gave him a disappointed look, hands on her hips.

“Did you go fight that girl?” Monika didn’t sound happy at all, but Haruto didn’t mind. Instead he gave her a shrug.

“Maybe, either way she won’t be coming back to speak crap about Natsuki.” He left it at that, finding a seat in the clubroom and pulling out a manga to read from his bag. The other club members weren’t exactly sure what to say about the situation, nor how to feel about it. Though one member in particular was at least happy that somebody stood up for her.

* * *

The walk home with Yuri was awkward for Natsuki. And not just because she usually walked home with Monika. Monika had to stay back late for reasons she wouldn’t specify, so Yuri opted to walk with her instead. Not that Natsuki needed anybody to walk home with, it was just… nicer then walking on her own. She felt safer. She’d never admit that out loud of course, she’d find any other excuse she could find. 

It was at that moment Natsuki realised she didn’t even know if Yuri lived near her. Well of course she had to, why else would she willingly walk home with her? She wouldn’t just walk with her without a good reason right? Her and Yuri weren’t exactly the best of friends, she wasn’t even she if they were friends. It’s not like Natsuki could really ask her that. That would seem really weird if she did. Heck, maybe Yuri does consider her a friend, and Natsuki asking that may come across as really rude or insensitive.

“We’re friends right?” Natsuki blurted out. ‘Great, nice one Natsuki. Today is just the day you speak everything that crosses your mind huh?’ She thought to herself. Yuri didn’t seem all too offended by it however. In fact, she seemed to be deep in thought. Natsuki wasn’t so sure if her having to think of the answer was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Do you not consider me a friend?” Yuri finally asked without turning to meet Natsuki’s gaze. She kind of felt that was a little rude, but let it slide for the time being.

“I mean, I think I do? I don’t know, I don’t hate you or anything.” Natsuki mumbled more so to herself then to Yuri. ‘Gosh just tell her the truth damn it! Don’t make her feel bad.’ Yuri let out a hum and started fiddling with her hair.

“Did those girls fill you with some doubts about whether I truly disliked you?” Yuri asked for clarification. Natsuki shrugged, shoving her hands into her imaginary pockets. She really wished their skirts had pockets now.

“Do you dislike me?” Natsuki needed confirmation for her suspicions. Yuri smiled slightly, her eyes finally looking down to the smaller girl.

“I do not dislike you Natsuki. Don’t let what happened today get to you, everybody gets bullied by somebody.” Yuri assured her friend. Well at least she didn’t dislike Natsuki, so that was a bonus at least.

“I mean yeah but… we argue all the time don’t we?” Natsuki said, a little embarrassed at that. Why exactly she couldn’t specify.

“While that is true, I never thought we did so maliciously or out of hatred for one another. It was more… a difference of views, a clash of personalities. Whenever I offended you it was not with ill intent I assure you.” Yuri explained. That at least made Natsuki feel a little better about things.

“Thanks I guess.” Natsuki’s eyes met the pavement, hiding the small blush that creeped onto her cheeks. Yuri just smiled gently.

“I will be honest… I wish Haruto had done more then got even with those girls.” Yuri admitted. While Natsuki couldn’t deny she kind of wished Haruto hurt them more, at the same time that also felt… wrong somehow. And hearing that coming from Yuri wasn’t exactly a comfortable experience either. Natsuki was left questioning quite a few things on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I'm so bad at writing somebody help me please!


	4. Quick Update Notice

So like I just wanna inform people of the status of this story. No it's not dead, discontinued or any of that jazz, but it is on hold for now. There is also a possibility it will be deleted but it won't be for good. The main reason being I've janked up the story/timeline I have going. Some things happened a little bit early for my liking and some things just don't fit together anymore. Also there's a bunch of stuff that's happened before the story starts off that just I don't want to have people just accept, so I'm going to start something new. A prequel story-ish if you will. It will be starting back around the time the club is first formed and it's going to set certain events up so they make more sense when they pop up here. I'm hoping people aren't too disappointed but to be fair I did kind of start writing this before I properly planned it out, which is a mistake on my part. I should have planned it out better before I started posting. So for now, this story is on hold, but I will get back to it in some way shape or form. I'll have started typing up the other story by the time this gets posted so hopefully it shouldn't take too long before it comes out. Anyway thanks for your patience!


End file.
